


Take My Heart

by superfruit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfruit/pseuds/superfruit
Summary: Yves isn't exactly sure what she did in her past life, for her to deserve this. Jiwoo is cute, yes but she's not pleased to find the latter shamelessly showing her interest in her in front of everyone else.





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the girls are not here yet but I'll try to include them in the next few chapters! Does anyone know the name of this ship by the way. Probably comment your suggestions below?

 

 

Yves manages to force a smile up her lips for the fifth time of the day, and she definitely hopes that this girl would be the last one for the day.

 

Valentine's Day had always left a bad taste in her mouth, especially after a particular incident that happened to her during her freshmen year that left her scarred for life.

 

To put long story short, a certain senior had fallen head over heels for her that he decided to confess his love in front of the whole school population during recess, by writing her initials on his bare tummy, which ends up with her flatly rejecting him and being the talk of the school for the whole year. 

 

She wonders what these people see in her, really.

 

Yves wasn't much of a talker, what more someone who would socialize with people other than her usual circle of friends.

 

She had never even interacted with these admirers, and yet they still find the time to go through the trouble of getting her a gift every now and then, and it's definitely worse when it comes to Valentine's Day. 

 

"Um, what's your name again?"

 

The hopeful girl finally looks up from the ground, (and maybe Yves finds her a tiny bit cute) but she's still not shallow enough to accept a love confession from someone she barely knows.

 

"Jiwoo! Kim Jiwoo!" she beams, with her arms still extending out the box of which Yves assumes to be filled with chocolates, a tiny ribbon wrapped around it. Her lips stretches out into a nervous smile as she does so, and Yves actually feels bad this time at the thought of breaking the poor girl's heart, but maybe she'll move on to someone new soon enough. They always do.

 

"Well, um. I'm actually not interested in dating anyone right now. But thank you so much for the gift though," Yves tries to put her words nicely and takes the gift from her hands. 

 

Jiwoo looks a bit crestfallen at this, but she was quick to regain her smile. "Oh, that's fine sunbae-nim! I just want you to have a nice Valentine's Day."

 

Before Yves could even come up with her reply, the girl had beaten her to it by quickly bidding her goodbye and running away from her, leaving Yves behind with a sigh. 

 

She quickly glimpses over the box that she had received and hopes that Jungeun would appreciate more of these. The latter does eat like a pig after all, and would never reject free food from her.

 

-

 

Yves thought that Valentine's Day would be the last time she would be seeing the girl, but she was wrong. Definitely wrong. 

 

The sight of Jiwoo standing in the vicinity of the student council office a month after was a surprise for her.

 

Who would have thought that she would be a part of the new student council committee elected by the school itself?

 

Yves could only stare at the slightly smaller girl with surprise, though the look was quickly wiped off her face when she sees Vivi - the council's treasurer giving her a raised eyebrow at her reaction.

 

She's better than this, she tries to reassure herself. 

 

Yves certainly hopes that whatever crush Jiwoo has on her had long dissipated by now, or she would be having a hard time working around the girl.

 

As soon as the new members of the committee finishes their introduction and was dismissed by the president, Yves tries to slip away from the room unnoticed, though her attempt to do so fails when she hears the loud chirpy voice calling out to her.

 

"Sooyoung-sunbae!"

 

She flinches at her name being called out loud and turns around with a forced smile. Jiwoo only stands before her with the same cheery demeanor, and Yves notices that her bangs is slightly longer now- but that's not the point. 

 

"Uh, yes?"

 

"This must've been fate," Jiwoo says non-chalantly and Yves almost chokes on air at how bold the junior was being, in front of the council. 

 

Yves could feel the rest of the eyes in the room on them, and she fights the urge to wipe the knowing smirk on Jungeun and Yerim's lips. Even Hyunjin, who normally doesn't give a fuck actually pays attention to the whole ordeal and looks up after burying her face on Heejin's neck, the girl seated on her lap looks equally surprised.

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"This must've been fate," she repeats once again, lips stretching out into a grin. Yves couldn't tell whether the girl was just messing with her or whatnot, but the glint in her eyes tells her that it's real and she wishes that she could just dig her way out of the room and bury herself.

 

"Um, yes. Maybe it is," was all she could come up, and Jungeun looks as if she was ready to roll around the room with laughter but the way Yerim was holding on to her with enough strength to choke her was preventing Jungeun from doing so, and Yves could only try to keep her cool in front of the girl. 

 

If it weren't for the fact that she's a girl, and that she's cute, Yves probably wouldn't have hesitated to tell her off but Jiwoo checks out those qualities, and it makes it harder for Yves now that the girl is in the council too.

 

"Are you busy after this?"

 

"Um... " she hesitates and was about to come up with a lie that she has club practice after this, despite of not belonging in any club but for some reason, her friends over at the council decides to be an ass and of all people, Hyunjin was the one who starts it first. 

 

"Yves-unnie doesn't have a life, so I don't think she is," she says with a blank expression, though the glint in her eyes says the otherwise. Heejin narrows her eyes at her girlfriend, lightly hitting her arm in response. 

 

"Don't be mean to her."

 

"The truth is the truth."

 

Jungeun takes this as the cue for her to babble her loud mouth after somewhat managing to escape the death grip Yerim has on her.

 

"Sooyoung-unnie likes ice cream! Take her lonely ass for an ice cream date-" Yerim hurriedly muffles her mouth with her hand to stop Jungeun from saying any further when she notices the glare coming from Yves. The memories of her wrath that they had to face after pranking Yves some time ago was still fresh on her mind, and she certainly does not want to pay a visit to the toilet ten times a day again.

 

Yves could only throw her face onto her palms at this, groaning in defeat and she finds Jiwoo laughing at the antics of her friends. 

 

"Can I treat you to ice cream then?"

 

-

 

And so here she is, finding herself in front of the counter of a nearby ice cream shop that she often visits, hand fidgeting against the strap of her shoulder bag. She's still in her uniform, and so is Jiwoo and Yves tries to think of it as a friendly outing rather than a date, because it's not as if Jiwoo is actually asking her out for one. 

 

Jiwoo was just offering to buy her ice cream, and she's just acting like a decent human being by agreeing to it. 

 

"Are you uncomfortable by this?"

 

Yves finds herself snapping out of her thought when she sees Jiwoo smiling at her, though this time the expression on her face was a tad softer. 

 

"Um, I'm alright with this. You don't have to worry."

 

"Oh okay then," she says and decides to drop it at that.

 

Yves has a feeling that Jiwoo wanted to say more but seeing on how she's now focused on pondering over on what flavor to get, maybe she shouldn't think much of it and choose her flavor too and just get this over with. 

 

It didn't take them long to place an order and take a seat by the window, and Yves is not used to all these. She's used to either enjoying her ice cream alone or with her close friends, but Jiwoo has yet to fall under that category.

 

"Do you like cookies and cream?" Jiwoo asks, eyeing the ice cream that Yves has in her hand and she nods at this in response. 

 

"Yeah, it's my go to flavor. Second would be caramel," she says and lets silence fall over them once again. She really wishes that she could enjoy her ice cream, but with the way Jiwoo was staring at her as if she's made up of the stars was making her self conscious and she really, really could not get used to this because she had never done this before with anyone. 

 

She's used to running away from her admirers and now that she's actually facing one face to face in what other people would call a date she's-

 

"You have something on your lips sunbae," Jiwoo says, and Yves feels her cheeks heating up at this. Her face was practically burning when she feels Jiwoo wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb and licking it afterwards, accompanied with a grin.

 

She was about to say something, or just anything really but stops when she sees a few familiar heads sticking out from booths away from them. Jungeun was shooting her a thumbs up when she finally knows that they're caught, Yerim pretending to be looking out of the window as if something else had caught her interest.

 

Yves catches the sight of Vivi too, who seem to be enjoying her cup of ice cream and smears some onto the cheek of their president, Haseul who on the other hand only flashes Yves a look of guilt and mouthing her a word of apology. 

 

What did she do in her past life to deserve this, really?

 

 


End file.
